Las Cartas de Papá y Mamá
by Majo-Sonolu
Summary: Capítulo 1. Sarada encuentra todas las cartas y pequeños mensajes que Sasuke estuvo enviándole a su esposa durante su viaje y aprende una gran lección de amor. Capítulo 2. Los recuerdos que Sakura guardó solo para ella, mientras Sasuke hacia su viaje de redención. Capítulo 3. Sasuke agradece a Kami y a la vida por la felicidad que logro alcanzar.
1. Las cartas de papá

**Las Cartas de Papá**

El halcón de siempre hacia su arribo por la venta, mamá y yo lo reconocíamos al instante solo con escuchar el batir de sus majestuosas alas. Era el fiel compañero de papá, aquel que solía traernos pequeños y cortos mensajes por los cuales sabíamos que todo estaba bien.

Mamá mostraba un rostro tierno y suave al leer las palabras que aquel amiguito emplumado nos traía, generalmente por no decir siempre, era ella quien se acercaba hasta el ave para tomar el recado y darle suaves caricias en forma de agradecimiento. Sin embargo, hoy mamá no está en casa para recibir el mensaje, así que decidí tomarla por mí misma, estoy realmente emocionada por leer lo que papá tiene para contar, me imagino que sus cartas deben ser muy emocionantes, contando todo lo que vive en su viaje para apoyar al séptimo.

Abrí la carta sin poder contener mi emoción, pero rápidamente perdí ese sentimiento, para dar paso a la confusión, lo único que se podía leer era "Hoy la luna está hermosa".

¿Es en serio? ¿Solo eso? ¿Papá no tenía nada más para contarnos?, no comprendo por qué se tomaría el tiempo de enviar a su halcón hasta aquí por algo tan sencillo y sin importancia, la luna para mí siempre se ve igual.

Admito que leer el mensaje de papá me desilusionó bastante, no pude evitar pensar en mamá y en lo mal que se sentiría al leer esas simples palabras, aún que, opuesto a mis suposiciones, cuando le entregue el pedazo de pergamino a mamá su rostro en lugar de mostrar decepción o molestia como el mío, reflejaba felicidad y un leve sonrojo. Tomó aquel recado y lo guardo celosamente en una cajita dentro su tocador, besó mi frente y regresó al hospital para atender el turno nocturno de esa semana.

Me llené tanto de curiosidad al ver la reacción de mamá que por primera vez en mi vida decidí ver aquella cajita que guardaba todas aquellas pequeñas notas.

Había cientos de papelitos y comencé a abrirlos uno por uno, mi impresión creció aún más al notar que todos tenían escrita la misma frase "Hoy la luna está hermosa". No comprendía porque esas eran las únicas palabras que papá dedicaba en sus mensajes. Decidí olvidar el asunto, al parecer no tenía sentido seguir torturándome por eso. Al menos eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento.

Durante los siguientes seis meses observé aquella ave llegar por nuestra ventana cada semana sin falta, con una pequeña nota amarrada sutilmente en su pata, mamá la tomaba, sonreía y me decía – Sasuke-Kun está bien, dice que nos quiere. – Era siempre la misma rutina, mientras que yo sentía tristeza al notar como mamá mentía por hacer ver bien a mi padre ante mis ojos.

Decidí ver nuevamente aquella cajita, pensé que tal vez en esta ocasión la nota sería diferente y diría algo más, pero no, nuevamente solo aquella frase tan repetida en otros papeles más. En esta ocasión note algo más dentro de aquel cajón, era una caja de madera significativamente más grande que la anterior, me llene de curiosidad y decidí abrirla sin saber exactamente que esperar.

Mi impresión fue enorme al encontrar que allí se guardaban muchas cartas más de papá, largos escritos de su puño y letra contando que estaba bien, preguntando por mí y la academia, queriendo indagar cómo le iba a mamá en el hospital con sus pacientes, comencé a leerlas quedando maravillada por ver ese lado que nunca había mostrado ante mí, para ser honesta supondré que ante nadie más que no fuera mamá.

Aquellas cartas estaban repletas de frases como las que había querido leer aquella primera ocasión.

"Espero que estén bien"

"Los días cálidos junto al mar me recuerdan nuestro viaje, quisiera que estuvieras aquí junto a mí para disfrutar el paisaje."

"Espero volver pronto a la aldea para verlas."

"Gracias por contarme sobre los exámenes de Sarada, nuestra hija me llena de orgullo, ella es lo mejor que ha salido de mí."

"Me encantó la foto que me enviaste, no puedo creer cuanto a crecido nuestra pequeña, tú estás hermosa, veo que te has cortado el cabello, luce lindo en ti. Me siento mal por no poder compartir con ustedes estos momentos, perdóname por dejarte toda la carga. Sabes que las amo y hago esto para poder darles una vida de paz como tanto merecen."

Fui leyendo aquellas cartas llenas de sentimientos y anécdotas creciendo mi interés por la misión tan importante que solo papá era capaz de cumplir. No había notado cuanto tiempo había transcurrido ya para ese entonces, cuando llegué a una carta en especial que me hizo entender todo.

"Mi querida Sakura,

Lamento no haber podido escribirte en estos 3 meses, mi misión cada vez se está complicando más, me preocupa que el enemigo sea capaz de detectar e interceptar a nuestro halcón y den con mi paradero o peor aún con el de ustedes.

Debemos detener nuestro intercambio de cartas por un tiempo, solamente dame un poco más de tiempo y podrás enviarme cuantos mensajes desees, recibirlos siempre me hace feliz.

Una de las cosas más difíciles durante mi viaje es lo mucho que las extraño, quisiera poder estar junto a mi hija y poder despertar cada mañana en los brazos de mi esposa, todas las cartas me hacían sentirme cerca de ti y ahora no tendré ni esos pequeños momentos de paz en medio de mi oscuridad.

Hace unos días mientras tomaba café en un pequeño puesto a la orilla de la carretera, escuche a dos chicas jóvenes hablando sobre los hombres con quienes quieren pasar sus vidas, al parecer en la región donde me encuentro para decirle al ser amado "**Te quiero**" sin que todos estén pendientes de la conversación, prefieren decir "**Hoy la luna está hermosa**", es una bonita frase ¿No crees?

Me gusta esa frase, cuando veo la luna siempre pienso en ti y aquellas noches que pasamos viendo al cielo planificando como seria nuestra vida juntos en Konoha, al lado de aquella pequeña bebe que acunabas en tus brazos con todo el amor que solo tú sabes profesar.

No quiero que te sientas sola o pienses que no te llevo en mis pensamientos a cada momento, por eso cuando tenga oportunidad te enviare esa frase para que sepas que nunca sales de mi mente y cuanto deseo estar a tu lado.

No olvides nunca que te amo y agradezco al destino el momento que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, dale un beso a Sara de mi parte, dile que estoy bien y que las quiero.

Te amo hoy y siempre.

P.D. "Hoy la luna está hermosa."

Unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, me sentía culpable por haber pensado mal de mi padre y feliz por haber podido leer todas las cartas, donde solo había palabras de amor hacia su familia.

Volví a guardar todas las cartas en su lugar, sabía lo mucho que mi madre las atesoraba y ahora comprendía por qué, ese día se volvieron mi tesoro también.

La siguiente vez que recibimos un mensaje de papá al leer esa frase, que antes no tenía significado y que ahora guardaba bellos sentimientos, sonreí y le dije a mi madre "Papá está bien, dice que nos quiere.", ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa por un momento, luego retomo esa dulzura tan característica que poseía y respondió. – Me alegra saber que se está cuidando. – Nunca menciono nada acerca de cómo sabía el significado de la frase.

\- Bueno niños, esa es la historia de esos cofres que la abuela guarda tan celosamente en su habitación, son todas las cartas de amor y devoción que su abuelo envió durante su misión. – Dijo la mujer de penetrantes ojos negros y cabello azabache.

\- ¡Wow! Mamá en serio los abuelos se aman mucho, ¿Verdad? – Volteaban a ver a Sarada un par de ojitos verdes jade.

\- Ojalá algún día pueda encontrar a alguien a quien pueda amar como la abuela al abuelo. – Contesto emocionada la voz una pequeña niña de cabello tan negro como la noche.

\- Ya verán que así será, que ambos encontraran a su persona especial. Y ahora preparémonos que los abuelos ya han de estar esperando nuestra visita para pasar año nuevo juntos.

La pequeña niña y su hermano empezaron a correr de un lado para el otro, peinándose y componiéndose la ropa para irse pronto, mientras Sarada pensaba en lo afortunada que era por la familia que tenía y la gran lección de amor que sus padres le habían enseñado.


	2. Mi más preciado tesoro

**Mi más preciado tesoro**

Habían pasado más de dos años desde que la guerra ninja había finalizado, vivíamos una larga temporada de paz y tranquilidad. También eran ya dos años desde que Sasuke había decido alejarse de la aldea para comenzar su viaje de redención por todos los pecados que había cometido.

Aún recordaba el ultimó gracias que me dedicó, antes de marcharse de la aldea. Durante aquel tiempo algunas personas me habían aconsejado que me olvidara de él, algunas amigas me han presentado otros hombres con el fin de enamorarme, sin embargo, hasta este momento mi corazón seguía sin titubear ni por un instante de lo que sentía.

Sabía muy bien lo que muchas personas pensaban de mí y de la situación que había decido afrontar, los típicos comentarios a mí espalda eran siempre los mismo, que él se fue para no volver, que nunca había sentido algo por mí e incluso llegan a insinuar que sentían pena por mi "soledad".

Ellos no podían si quiera imaginar cuanto se equivocan, no estaba sola, nunca me sentí sola, porque había algo que solo yo sé, algo que decidí guardar entre mi persona más amada y yo.

La primera vez que vi un pequeño pero majestuoso halcón, que llegó volando directo a mí, me sorprendí de sobre manera, en especial al notar una pequeña nota atada en su pata.

Con algo de desconfianza tome el recado e inmediatamente sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco dentro de mi pecho al notar la escritura, no podía creerlo, era su letra, reconocería sus trazos donde fueran. Era un mensaje de Sasuke, corto, pero no me importaba, en aquel pedazo de pergamino solo se leían una simple frase que encerraba un gran sentimiento: "Los cerezos me recuerdan a ti."

Sentí como poco a poco la temperatura de mis mejillas subían, no necesitaba verme ante un espejo para saber que mi rostro se acababa de teñir de rojo carmesí.

Acaricié al ave con agradecimiento profundo por haber alegrado mi día, me senté en la primera banca que encontré en el camino y comencé a pensé por un largo tiempo que debía contestar ¿Un corto mensaje o una larga carta?

Al final opté por expresar el primer pensamiento que evocó mi mente al leer las palabras de Sasuke, "Siempre pienso en ti." Coloqué mi respuesta en la pata de mi nuevo amigo emplumado y lo vi alejarse, sabiendo que le esperaba un largo camino hasta encontrarse con la persona que mi corazón anhelaba.

Así comenzó un interminable intercambio de mensajes entre el Uchiha y yo. Al principio eran cortos mensajes que poco a poco se volvían más extenso, hasta volverse largas cartas donde nos contábamos el día a día que vivíamos, lo que hacíamos y finalmente que nos extrañábamos.

Hasta que un día volví a recibir únicamente un corto mensaje "Este viernes, te estaré esperando a la salida de la aldea."

No podía creer que era realidad lo que estaba pasando, eso significaba que podría acompañarlo en su viaje.

En tan solo tres días logré organizar y arreglar todas las cosas que necesitaba dejar listas tanto en el hospital como en la aldea en general, me despedí uno a uno de mis amigos, quienes repartían sus sentimientos entre alegría por verme feliz e incertidumbre por saber que me traería la vida al lado de pelinegro.

Cuando el viernes por fin llegó comencé a sentir como los nervios se agolpaban en mi ser, no podía evitar preguntarme ¿Qué sucedería si al llegar él no estuviera esperando por mí?

Todas mis dudas e inseguridades se vieron apagadas en el momento que a travesé las puertas de Konoha y pude apreciar su figura recostada en un árbol.

\- Tardaste más de lo que esperaba. Vámonos ya, nos espera un largo viaje. – Esas fueron sus palabras al verme, algo frías de leer solo así, pero sabía que realmente significaban "Te estaba esperando con ansias.", lo sabia por su cálida mirada y leve sonrisa.

Y así querido diario, es como comenzó mi nueva vida junto a Sasuke.

Se que puede sonar algo egoísta de mi parte el haber ocultado por dos años que nunca dejamos de comunicarnos, que aquel pequeño halcón llevó una a una nuestras cartas hasta volverse una majestuosa ave, siendo únicamente ella cómplice de nuestro secreto.

Pero no quería exponer esa parte de Sasuke que el guardaba solo para mí, a pesar de que eso pudiera darse a malas interpretaciones por parte de los demás, y él lo comprendió.

Ahora te tengo a ti como mi nuevo cómplice, espero llenar cada una de tus páginas de momentos y recuerdos bellos entre nosotros, de nuevas aventuras, experiencias que no puedo ni imaginar y sobre todo de anécdotas de amor.

Unas arrugadas manos blancas como la nieve cerraban con delicadeza un pequeño librito, el mismo que momentos después abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Un pequeño suspiro escapo de aquellos labios que con el tiempo habían perdido su suave tono rosa, pero que se habían vueltos expertos en trasmitir cálidos sentimientos en cada beso, en ese momento dejaba ir al viento sus sentimientos. – Cuantos recuerdos. -

Sakura esta sumergida completamente en sus pensamientos, hasta que las vocecitas de dos pequeños interrumpieron su ensoñamiento.

\- ¡Abuela, abuela! ¡Feliz año nuevo! – Gritaban los niños mientras corrían a abrazar y besar a la ahora mujer de platinados cabellos

\- ¡Feliz año nuevo a ustedes también! – Contestó alegremente Sakura. – Mis niños, el abuelo y yo hemos preparado sus dulces favoritos, ¿quiere que vayas a comerlos?

\- ¡SI! – respondían los niños al unisonó mientras salían corriendo en busca del ansiado premio.

\- ¿Papá cocinando? Algo aquí no cuadra. – En esta ocasión fue una voz más madura que mostraba un atisbo de diversión en sus palabras la hizo volver la mirada.

\- Mamá, no sé a quienes consientes más ¿A mis hijos por darles todo lo que quieren o a papá por dejarle quedarse con el crédito? – Cuestionó Sarada mientras caminaba para llegar al lado de su madre y depositaba un tierno beso en su frente.

\- Tener a tu padre fuera de la cocina es basta ayuda Sarada. – Replico Sakura en el mismo tono divertido de su hija. – A veces pienso que el gran Sasuke Uchiha durante sus viajes logro sobre vivir únicamente a base de frutas.

\- Es lo más probable, por cierto, mamá, ¿Qué es ese libro que tienes sobre tu regazo?

Sakura volvió a abrazarlo y dijo. – Es uno de mis tesoros.

\- ¿Pensé que aquellas cartas que papá te mandaba durante su misión eran tus tesoros?

\- Jajaja, claro también lo son. Te lo pondré más fácil de entender, todo lo que me recuerde la hermosa vida que he tenido al lado de tu padre, es mi tesoro.

El rostro de Sarada se iluminó, aún que en su juventud no sabía exactamente que pensar de la relación entre sus padres, con el tiempo aprendió que su amor era puro e intenso, que no necesitaban grandes palabras para entenderse, a Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha les bastaba una mirada para saber perfectamente lo que pensaba el otro. Ver a su madre tan enamorada después de tantos años, la hacía sentir feliz y dichosa de haber nacido de ese inmenso amor.

-Por cierto, también prepare tus dulces favoritos ¿Quieres que los comamos juntas?

\- Claro mamá, vamos antes que papá venga a ver por qué nuestra tardanza.

**Tome la mano de mi hija, ahora era yo quien necesitaba de su apoyo para no perder el equilibrio, comenzamos a caminar para poder encontrarnos con el Clan Uchiha, con mis seres queridos, con mi eterno amor. La felicidad que había alcanzado con Sasuke era un tesoro. Sasuke fue, es y siempre será, mi más preciado tesoro. **


	3. Grabado en mi corazón

**Grabado en mi corazón **

Un año más había comenzado, como se había vuelto tradición desde que mis misiones ya no requerían que estuviese lejos de Konoha por tanto tiempo, habíamos recibido el nuevo año en familia, quien diría que después de todo lo que viví, podría volver a sentirme en familia.

Sarada había venido junto a Boruto y mis dos nietos. Como amo a esos dos pequeños, pero tengo que admitir que a mi edad se vuelve un poco difícil llevarles el ritmo. Después de comer juntos, platicar y quemar fuegos artificiales, ellos volvieron a su casa, a su vida y esta enorme casa volvió a quedar sumida en el silencio.

Para muchas personas se podría sentir que la casa ahora se sentía un poco vacía y fría, más no para mí, pues desde donde estaba limpiando podía escuchar el dulce tarareo de mi esposa, esa mujer a la que un día prometí amar y estar con ella hasta el ultimo día de mi vida, y si era posible aun después de eso.

Sakura es el lugar al que desee volver siempre, es la primera persona a quien ansiaba decirle _"Estoy en casa"_ al termino de cada misión, es la dueña de los brazos en los que puedo descansar y olvidar todo lo demás, gracias a ella la soledad era ya solo un vago recuerdo en mi vida.

Subí a nuestra habitación para guardar los ponchos que habíamos utilizado esa tarde, quien diría que con los años para un ninja de elite subir gradas se volvería todo un reto. Cada vez me siento más cansado, supondré es normal.

Y entonces algo llamó mi atención, acomodado en la mesa de noche del lado que solía ocupar mi esposa, se encontraba un pequeño libro que conocía extremadamente bien, pues aquel había sido el fiel compañero de Sakura durante el viaje que hicimos juntos, siempre tuve curiosidad que tanto escribía en este, pero ella jamás quiso mostrármelo.

\- ¿Sera que ahora si me dejase leerlo?

\- ¿Querido con quien hablas? – Se escuchó a Sakura, sacándome inmediatamente de mis divagaciones.

\- Hmp, con nadie, solo tenía curiosidad si me dejases leer tu diario a estas alturas de nuestras vidas.

Ella únicamente me respondió con una pequeña risita, camino hasta el diario que guardó celosamente por tantos años y me lo entregó, eso no lo esperaba, pero admito me agrado.

\- Espero que te diviertas leyendo mis recuerdos. – Dijo por último antes de darme un tibio beso en mi mejilla y salir de la habitación para tomar un baño antes de prepararse para dormir. Ella también se veía cansada y sus movimientos se habían vuelto más lentos.

Comencé a leer las páginas una a una, me llevó más tiempo del que pensé, pero no me importó era increíble ver cual era la perspectiva de Sakura al vivir a mi lado.

Ese pequeño libro no era un diario, era la carta de amor más larga jamás escrita y estaba dedicada a mí. ¿Como era posible que existiera una persona como ella? Un ser infinitamente bondadoso, capaz de amar, perdonar y con la mágica habilidad de hacerme sentir nuevamente vivo, sentimiento que pensé no volvería a mi desde aquella fatídica noche, cuando lo perdí todo. Ahora gracias a ella había recuperado lo que pensé se me negaría y aún más me había hecho ganar infinitas cosas de las que si quiera había podido soñar.

Terminé de leer sintiéndome el hombre más afortunado del mundo, Sakura ya había terminado sus que haceres y se encontraba recostada a mi lado. La abrace y coloque su cabeza en mi pecho, a lo que ella respondió posando su mano un poco fría en mi pecho.

\- ¡Sakura, gracias por tantos años de amor!

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, eres un gran hombre y haber compartido mi vida contigo fue la mayor dicha que pude experimentar. – Suspiro mi cansada amada para proseguir. – ¡Oye Sasuke! Yo guardé el diario y cada mensaje o carta que recibí de ti ¿Tú que hiciste con las que te enviaba?

\- Las quemé con el Amaterasu. – Vi que el rostro de Sakura demostró un atisbo de tristeza y decepción por mi respuesta, así que proseguí.

\- "_¡Gracias por tu carta, no imaginas lo feliz que me has hecho!"_

_\- "Hoy estuvo lloviendo mucho, espero que te estés abrigando lo suficiente."_

_\- "Sasuke-kun, cada día que pasa te extraño un poco más."_

_\- "¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Fue la primera vez que me decías TE AMO!"_

_\- "El viernes estaré allí, no puedo creer que podre viajar a tu lado."_

Ahora pude notar como el rostro de mi esposa había cambiado a un sutil tono rojizo en sus mejillas, después de tantos años, ella seguí sonrojándose como el primer día.

\- Esta bien ya entendí, alguien como el gran Sasuke Uchiha recuerda todo en esa brillante mente que tiene. – terminó su frase una risilla sincera.

\- No es eso, grabe cada una de tus cartas y las repetía en mi mente cada vez que te extrañaba, aun ahora sigo repitiéndolas para no olvidar una sola de tus palabras.

\- Cariño, cada día que pasé a tu lado, te fui amando más y más, siento mi corazón repleto de ti. – Las palabras de Sakura sonaban un poco más apagadas de lo habitual.

Me acosté en la cama y abracé aún más fuerte el frágil cuerpo de mi esposa para quedar poco a poco dormido, junto a mi gran amor.

Esa noche los esposos Uchiha dejaron escapar su último aliento de vida en esta tierra, listos para volverse a encontrar en una nueva vida y poder estar juntos una vez más, para continuar encontrándose una y otra vez hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Ellos partieron de este mundo abrazados y con una sonrisa en su rostro, la muerte no era un adiós para ellos, era un breve hasta pronto. Ambos sabían que se volverían a encontrar y se volverían a amar, ese era su destino y lo aceptaban con la mayor ilusión de todas, pues ¡una sola vida no les era suficiente para amarse y hacer feliz al otro.


End file.
